


untitled remus comment!drabble

by i_claudia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-27
Updated: 2009-02-27
Packaged: 2017-11-18 11:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_claudia/pseuds/i_claudia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius has been watching Remus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled remus comment!drabble

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for steren_212 and posted on LJ [here](http://i-claudia.livejournal.com/19873.html?view=132257#t132257). (27 February 2009)

Sirius has been watching Remus.

Remus, for his part, has been doing his best to ignore it, but it’s getting more and more difficult. The back of his neck prickles and itches like an invisible manic hedgehog has decided to perch on his shoulder, and twice now Peter has asked him if something is wrong because Remus keeps _twitching_.

He would stop if he could; he’d really like to be able to function like a normal human being, or at least as normal as a Marauder can possibly be, but every time he tries there’s a breeze brushing the back of his neck or skimming around his wrist and he jumps again because all he can think is _Sirius_. Sirius has filled every inch of his personal space, and Remus would be put out except that Sirius is in his mind as well, curling around the corners like smoke. Really annoying smoke, perhaps, but then that is Sirius: exasperatingly annoying and childish and mad and gorgeous in a sort of insane, brooding way that makes Remus suspicious that Sirius has somehow managed to travel back in time and traumatize the Brontë sisters.

Rubbing absently at the back of his neck, he glances up to catch Sirius turning away, and he can feel the heat of a blush creeping up from his collarbone. This has to end, he tells himself sternly. He will be an honest-to-goodness real adult in a few months time, he and Sirius will move in together because Sirius absolutely cannot be allowed to live on his own and Remus can’t afford to, and if Remus is still blushing and twitching like this then he will never hear the end of it. It will probably end in a horrible death for one or both of them, he reflects, but somehow the prospect manages to sound appealing as long as Sirius is involved.

Sirius looks over and raises an eyebrow, leaning back farther in his chair, and Remus blushes _again_. Despite his best efforts to ignore it, he can feel the ghost of Sirius’s fingers closing around his elbow, tugging him down corridors and into trouble which may or may not get them expelled, can feel Sirius’s breath on his face, smelling vaguely like pudding and dog.

Sirius has been watching Remus, and Remus is so, so royally screwed.


End file.
